Cool
by Emi Walker Suede
Summary: Llegan momentos en la vida en los que deseas que la persona que amaste sea feliz, aunque eso significa que lo sea con alguien más... SONGFIC


Hola, hola queridismos lectores que creo ya no queda alguno porque me paso de puntualidad en mis actualizaciones(? En fin xD Hoy vengo con una Songfic que bueno... es de una canción que describe cómo será en un futuro mi vida con el senpai que no me noticea xDDDDD no ya en serio... amo esta canción y tengo fijación enorme por las SongFic que no sé si me salen bien pero meh... se hace el intento xD

Está algo triste o bueno, mi estado de animo así hizo que quedara xD Culpen al senpai uwu

Cómo siempre... Todo lo que escribo va dedicado a mis vevez de #YoSoyMH²O *mi grupo de mejores amigas MakoHarus* quienes me apoyan a pesar de que el baka del senpai es re culero a veces :'v y me animan a escribir, sin ellas mis trabajos no serian nada (si no entienden el porque de H²O, recuerden en qué se convierte Haru en el Mook xDDDDDD) Bueno, sin mas choro las dejo con la lectura...

 _ **DISCLAIMER: FREE! No me pertenece, es de Kyoto Animation y Koji Oji... Si lo fuera ufff xD Salseo MAKOHARU!**_

 _ **Cool es una canción de Gwen Stefani y de Interscope Records**_

* * *

Parado en el vestíbulo de esta gran casa retorciéndome las manos, al mirar el reloj. Sé que de un momento a otro van a llegar, escucho como el segundero de ese señor del tiempo avanza lentamente… Agonizante, tortuoso en mis oídos. Sonrío levemente hacia mis adentros, imaginando que vienes con esa cara tímida que sueles poner cuando llegas a un lugar que no conoce y claro, con alguien a tu lado. El golpe de un puño chocar contra la puerta de madera me sacó de mis pensamientos. Habías llegado. De la manera más educada posible salí a recibirlos con la mejor sonrisa que alguien como yo puede gesticular, vi cómo tu rostro se deshacía en una enorme sonrisa, de esas hermosas que yo recordaba, pareciera que el tiempo no había pasado sin embargo, ambos habíamos cambiado. Entonces ahí a tu lado, pude observarlo. A aquel chico pelirrojo de sonrisa pícara y ojos encendidos, del mismo tono de su cabello llamado Rin. Nos dimos un cordial apretón de manos pero aquel chico no quiso dejarlo ahí, se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo; solo atiné a sonreírle dándole a entender que era un gusto conocerlo.

Los invité a pasar, preguntándoles si les había costado encontrar la casa. Avanzaste detrás de mí tomando de la mano a Rin y al voltear a verlos, un inevitable choque entre túy yo nos hizo reír a los tres, sin embargo el contacto trajo a mi mente aquellos recuerdos de cuando era a mí a quien abrazabas y lo seguro que me sentía estado a tu lado. Al sentarnos en la sala, las imágenes de tus besos, tu compañía, tu tacto asaltaron mi mente. En el momento en que posaste tus verdes ojos en los míos, mi cerebro siguió jugándome mal. Aquellos paseos, las sonrisas compartidas, las cenas y es que todo siempre fue hermoso a tu lado Makoto, bellas cosas que ya no serán.

 _Es difícil recordar_

 _Lo que sentíamos antes._

 _Ahora he encontrado_

 _Al amor de mi vida…_

En aquellos tiempos cuando tus angelicales sonrisas, las atenciones, los gestos y los mimos estaban enfocados en mí, cuando tu tiempo lo destinabas para estar conmigo. Sin embargo, ambos hemos encontrado a alguien más. Ya casi no podía recordar aquellas cosas que se habían grabado con fuego en mi corazón, las que me había prometido olvidar y ahora...

 _Las cosas pasadas se calman_

 _Todo está bien_

 _Y después de todos los obstáculos_

 _Es bueno verte con alguien más_

 _Y es un milagro que tú y yo_

 _Sigamos siendo amigos_

 _Después de todo lo que hemos pasado_

 _Sé que estamos bien…_

Ahora, mientras converso con ustedes, las memorias ocultas salen a flote como un flagelante remolino de sensaciones agridulces; que ni endulzando el té que ahora bebemos me quita. Sin embargo, mi cordialidad hacia ambos y esta jovialidad que no sé de donde está saliendo me ayudan a que mi careta no caiga. Que mientras la conversación fluye como nunca, imágenes intermitentes irrumpen en mi cerebro haciéndome ver esa línea que cruzamos entre estar bien y ser felices a tomar la "mejor decisión" que según para ambos fue el separarnos. Pero mírennos aquí, tú con tu chico y yo, con el que me está dando esta vida dónde no me falta nada.

Después de todo no podríamos haber abandonado nuestra amistad ¿verdad? Nos conocimos a la perfección y aun después de tanto tiempo, aun puedo ver atisbos de esto al mirar tus gestos y casi saber lo que estás pensando. Creo que no he perdido el toque. Puedo apostar que te pasa lo mismo, es que esta conexión parece nunca abandonarnos. Todo está bien.

 _Solía pensar que esto era imposible_

 _Ahora me llamas por mi nuevo apellido_

 _Los recuerdos parecen tan lejanos_

 _El tiempo siempre mata el dolor…_

Aún recuerdo esos momentos en que tomados de la mano bajo el manto estrellado que nos cubría a orillas del mar, nos prometimos que eso que sentíamos nunca terminaría. Cuando con besos sellamos un pacto de amor envueltos en el preciado líquido que no he amado más que a ti. Ahora parece una mala broma del destino que a quien me refiera por "Tachibana" sea a él y no a mí. Estos recuerdos de una vida que dejamos ir estrujan mi corazón, el tiempo cura las heridas ¿verdad? Ha intentado sanar las mías ¿Y las tuyas? ¿A veces te duelen como a mí? Tiempo al tiempo… Irónicamente este ha jugado siempre contra mí.

 _¿Recuerdas el Harbor Boulevard?_

 _Los días soñados dónde los líos estaban servidos_

 _Mira cómo los niños han crecido_

 _Hemos cambiado pero seguimos siendo los mismos_

 _Después de todo lo que hemos pasado_

 _Sé que estamos bien._

Si pudiera hacer una lista de todos los lugares en los que tengo recuerdos de nosotros, podría escribir antologías completas y es que no sólo compartí sentimientos contigo, también una vida entera. El club de natación, el instituto, las calles empedradas, la orilla del mar, tu casa, mi casa. Los paseos en bicicleta, los festivales y las ferias. ¿Qué no compartí contigo Makoto? Mi infancia, mi adolescencia y mi primer amor. Nos miramos, podríamos no reconocernos por un momento porque los años en nosotros han pasado pero, a pesar de todo y muy en el fondo; seguimos siendo aquellos que una vez frente al puerto se tomaron de la mano sintiendo el miedo correr por sus infantiles cuerpos. Y es que todo está bien.

 _Y me sentiré feliz por ti_

 _Si te sientes feliz por mí._

 _Círculos y triángulos_

 _Y ahora estamos saliendo con tu nuevo novio._

 _Tan lejos de donde hemos estado_

 _Sé que estamos bien…_

Y te miro, he descubierto que sigue siendo de mis actividades favoritas. Reflejarme en el verde esmeralda de tus pupilas. Pero al ver que relucen por alguien más, me hacen sonreír porque sé que él te hace feliz. Y eso está bien para mí, porque aunque nos quedamos debiendo tanta felicidad Makoto, sé que ambos tenemos ahora quien nos brinde lo que entre nosotros faltó. Veo cómo tomas su mano y él te mira de una forma tan especial, me has dicho que se han comprometido y él me enseña la bella argolla que le diste. Realmente me siento feliz por ambos.

Lo nuestro fue decayendo. Y aunque intentamos salvarlo, eso que nos mantenía juntos se fue desgastando. A nuestra manera quisimos sacarlo a flote pero al final no, azares del destino. Aun te miro y tus ojos chocan con los míos, con esa mirada intensa que hace años no sentía. Cómo si pudiéramos tocarnos a través de ellas. Sé que muy en el fondo, también recuerdas lo que un día fue y que se nos escapó de las manos por no saber luchar por ello. Besos, caricias, momentos, todo. Seamos felices Makoto, cada quien con lo que hemos elegido porque al final de todo, estamos bien.

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado... y si les gustó porfis déjenmelo saber con un review, se los agradecería mucho. Todo comentario alimenta a mi pobre cocoro que anda depre uwu

LOS QUIERO Y GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
